


【C梅】除了我谁都不能亲大鸡蛋！

by Emmmma



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26844982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmmma/pseuds/Emmmma
Summary: Hello hello 这里是Emma！Lofter: Em._.ma微博: Em_OvO--------------------------------总裁被球迷强吻，吃醋（并没有）的团子 ，车时间设定是在总裁加入尤文之前！
Relationships: Lionel Messi/Cristiano Ronaldo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	【C梅】除了我谁都不能亲大鸡蛋！

Leo一个人悄悄地躲在后排的看台上，他穿着Cris宽大的卫衣，把厚外套的领子竖了起来遮住了一半的脸，还觉得不够隐蔽，于是他又拉起了卫衣的帽子，只露出了一双眼睛. 他旁边，坐着满脸不情愿但是内心却非常想看好戏的Pique. 然而Leo的眼神都放在了场上那个高大的，穿着红色7号球衣的身影上. Pique眼睛里带着一丝嫌弃的看着满眼都是粉红泡泡的Leo，但是脸上扬起了一个小小的微笑. Leo的目光牢牢的粘在了Cris潇洒的背影上，然后他突然注意到了球场边缘奋力往里冲的球迷. 没关系的，Leo默默地安慰自己，安保会拦住他们的. 然而他眼看着球迷们推开安保冲进场内，跑向了那个一直占有他视线和注意力的人. 那个穿着厚外套，留着飞机头的男球迷，一把搂过了Cris的脖子. “不要！！”Leo几乎是喊了出来，后排他附近的观众都开始打量他. 他意识到了自己的失态，安静下来，但是紧接着，最让他意想不到的事情发生了. 那个大坏蛋（Leo事后愤愤地想）掰过Cris的头，对着他的嘴唇亲了上去. Leo激动地从座位上的站起来，举起了手臂，接着情不自禁地喊道“ **不行！！！！Cris！** ” 然而球迷还是亲了，只不过Cris的反应比较快，最后吻落在了脸颊上. Cris满脸的无奈，推开了球迷，默默地给了Leo一个带着歉意的眼神. Pique注意到，他们的巴萨小国王，剩下的比赛都一言不发，并且试图做到面无表情. 然而Leo的“面无表情”里，不由得带着一丝委屈. 幸灾乐祸，唯恐天下不乱的皮主席，决定皮一把，他凑近了Leo，悄悄对他说，“你应该对罗纳尔多生气，这样他下次会很注意的.” 躲在Cris卫衣里的Leo转过来，带着一丝困惑，温温柔柔地对Pique说，“但不是Cris的错啊？”皮主席在内心捂住脸，听着Leo那么温和的语气，他不由得觉得，隔壁皇马的头牌一定经常欺负他们的软团子. “你要偶尔对他生点气，对感情有帮助.”Pique一脸的假正经，面不改色地撒谎到. “哦...”Leo似懂非懂地点点头，“好吧. 我跟他说说.”跟他说说？！你生气还要讨论的啊？球王的气势呢？你是梅西啊，不是小猫咪啊？！皮主席内心绝望，因为想搞大事情是不大可能了.

晚上回到家，Leo拉过了Cris，面带愠怒( ~~其实是委屈~~ ），“你跟他亲了！” -“Honey，你听我说...” 克里斯蒂亚诺·真的不怕老婆·罗纳尔多试图解释道. -“但是但是...你们亲上了！” 里奥·我真的超凶超生气·梅西试图接着发泄他不存在的怒火. “对不起，Honey.下次一定会注意的. 你别生气.”Cris低下头，看着Leo蜜糖般带着一丝委屈的眼睛，真诚地道歉着. 看到Cris眼里的歉意和自责，Leo一下子就心软了. “没有没有，Pique告诉我...Eh...偶尔对你...Um...发发火...有助于...感情.”他一边结结巴巴地说着，一边不好意思地躲避着Cris的眼神. “哦？” Cris挑来挑眉毛，露出一个坏坏的笑容. 他朝Leo靠近了一步，双手环住了他的腰，然后低下头吻住了他柔软的，带着棒棒糖味道的嘴唇. Leo不由得往后退了一步，坐到了沙发上. Cris顺势压在他身上，把比他小一号的团子圈在怀里.

Cris脱下了Leo身上的外套和卫衣，然后惊讶地发现，Leo在本来就是Cris的卫衣里，还穿了他CR7的球衣. Leo看着他惊喜的目光，脸上泛起了粉红色，“我支持你一下嘛…虽然不能穿在外面...” 没等他说完，Cris就扑上去狠狠吮吸着Leo软绵绵的嘴唇. “唔...Cris你等等...”Leo伸出手轻推着Cris，含糊不清地说. 然而心急的Cris一把就扒下了他的裤子，Leo不由翻了个白眼. “哟 还有空翻白眼，不满意吗宝贝？”Cris厚着脸皮调戏他，一边握住了Leo已经抬头的欲望. 他缓缓的上下撸动着，注视着Leo扬起了头，身子伸展成了优美的弧线. Leo白皙的皮肤上泛着浅浅的粉红色，仿佛是因为他对Cris无穷无尽的爱是粉红色的，从他的心里慢慢的渗透他的全身. Cris一边这么想着，一边俯下身在他脸颊和额头上落下星星点点的吻. “唔唔...Cris...别留下痕迹...明天要训练...”Leo带着软糯糯的阿根廷口音，“Cris！” 他话音未落，Cris已经在他敏感的脖子上留下了一个痕迹. “这样好，他们都知道你是我的”，Cris一边继续吮吸着他柔软温暖的皮肤，一边得意洋洋的笑. Cris慢慢的将一根手指探进Leo的后穴，还不忘记对着他耳边吹气，“宝贝你还是一样紧哦.” Leo从咬紧的牙关里吐出五个字，“你个大鸡蛋！” Cris带着坏笑看他，然后又加了一根手指. 等到Leo能顺利的接受三个手指的时候，Cris把手指抽了出来，俯下身在他的小腹上印下了一个吻. Cris一直用要吃了我的表情看着我，Leo心想，我明天惨了. 出于害羞，他抬起手臂遮住了眼睛，轻声嘟囔道：“你别看了...” Cris邪魅的一笑（特别谢谢某位大大给我的提示）然后用力地进入了Leo. “唔...你轻...轻点...痛！”Leo想逃也没地方逃了. Cris就像是一片海洋，有波涛汹涌的时候，也有波澜不惊的时候；但是作为一艘小小的船，Leo不论何时何刻都沦陷在他的怀抱里. “小跳蚤不专心哦.” Cris一边用力一挺胯狠狠地撞上了Leo的敏感点，一边还不忘欺负一下他的小团子. Leo又脸红了，Cris在脑海里嘚瑟的想到. Leo与他之间的关系就像是咖啡，可以浓可以淡，可以甜也可以苦，但是早上永远不能没有. 他对Leo已经产生了依赖性，以Cris要( ~~自~~ )强( ~~恋~~ )的性格，他很少会承认自己的软肋，但是Leo却是他心间最柔软的一处. Cris一边煽情的想着怎么跟Leo说这些话，一边用力冲撞着身下的已经粉扑扑团子. “慢...慢一点...Cris...唔唔...嗯.....”Cris听着他家小跳蚤带着呜咽的呻吟，一股罪恶感油然而生，感觉自己似乎欺负了他. 于是他低下头吻着Leo，对方也试图回吻，但是Leo实在腰软，根本无法抬起上半身回应他. Cris将一只手臂环在他腰间，给他支撑，同时不由得感叹他家团子又白又细的腰，于是低头在腰上种了个草莓. “啊...训练会被看到...唔...你干嘛...都说了...不...不要留痕迹…嗯...慢一点...” Leo满脸通红，带着委屈的大眼睛指责般的看着他. Cris不由地感叹，他是上辈子积了什么德，才能得到这么可爱的男朋友，附加他那双像水果糖一般甜蜜的眼睛. “好吧，都听你的.” Cris温柔但是充满了侵略性(?) 亲了亲Leo的额头，于是巴萨的小国王又害羞了，把他的脸埋进了Cris的肩窝里. 他加快了抽插的速度，每一次都又快又准的撞在Leo的敏感点上. 他温柔的阿根廷团子又开始哭了，呜咽着环紧了他的脖子. Cris温柔的抱紧他，安慰的轻吻他的肩膀. “Cris...Cris...轻...轻一点...我...快...快到了...” Leo带着微微的鼻音和哭腔，颤抖着，情不自禁地又开始流眼泪. Cris吻着他的眼角，“来吧. For me.” “嗯……啊啊啊...Cris....唔...”Cris看着Leo浑身发着抖，听着他哽咽着，呻吟着他的名字，然后到达了高潮. Leo温暖紧致的内壁不受控制的收缩着，紧紧的包裹着他，Cris最后挺动了几下，然后也释放在Leo柔软的身体里.

清理完后，巴萨的头牌在床上软软的窝在Cristiano Ronaldo的怀里，坏坏的戳着他的胸肌，脸上挂上了比珍宝珠还甜的笑容. Cris感到空气里都弥漫着菠萝味的水果糖的味道，他不由得亲了亲Leo的唇角，满眼爱意，满脸宠溺. 然后，白白的团子变成了淡粉色，然后害羞地说：“我觉得Pique说的没错啊...偶尔生生气...有助于我们的感情.” Cris愣了一下，然后带着痞痞的笑容，将魔爪再次伸向了毫无防御的巴萨队宠. “喂喂Cris你干嘛...嗯...唔唔.....啊啊...够了...明...明天要训练...手手手！你往哪里摸啊啊啊”-于是，Cris水果糖味道的甜心又被他欺负了.

第二天，Leo走到Pique面前，满脸通红，大声说：“你个大坏蛋！” Pique看着他扶着腰的样子，就知道他被隔壁头牌欺负了. 皮主席总觉得自己...把队宠推进了火坑里. 他万分愧疚的答应了Leo一个月的珍宝珠和马黛茶，却在训练结束时，意识到了恋爱中的人的卑鄙与残忍.

因为他亲眼看到，

隔壁皇马的头牌，开着骚包的红色法拉利，接走了他护了半辈子的大宝宝. 而且，大宝宝里奥·安第斯·梅西，满脸的幸福.

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢阅读！


End file.
